


19

by stelleappese



Series: 30 drabbles [12]
Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and low-key pining lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: The late August sun is still shining bright, but the smell of Autumn can sometimes be perceived when a cloud shields New York from the light, or when the wind blows too insistently.





	19

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [here](https://lu-rusciu-te-lu-mare-fics.tumblr.com/post/179794326560/100-drabble-challenge-the-emotions-list).

The late August sun is still shining bright, but the smell of Autumn can sometimes be perceived when a cloud shields New York from the light, or when the wind blows too insistently.  
Meyer’s house is still stuffy enough that they’ve escaped to the roof, peculiarly naked-looking with no sheets hung to dry. There’s a storm approaching, Yetta said. They can see it, too, in the space between tall buildings, the sky going dark and grumbling on the horizon. It seems like it will be a while until it hits, though.  
Charlie has brought along a bunch of prickly pears his mother gave him, and he's peeling one for Meyer, who still looks stubbornly skeptical about the fact people actually eat prickly pears in the first place.  
“They eat them in Sicily all the time,” Charlie insists.  
“Hm,” Meyer answers.  
“They’re called fichi d’india. Uh. Indian figs?”  
“I don’t like the way they look.”  
“That don’t matter, they taste good.” Charlie says, and hands the peeled one to Meyer.   
When Meyer grabs it, his fingers accidentally brush against Charlie’s, and a shiver runs down Charlie’s spine.   
“Are you cold?” Meyer asks, and gives the prickly pear a bite.  
“Uh?”  
“You’ve got goosebumps.” Meyer says, then adds: “This doesn’t taste as bad as it looks.”  
“Yeah,” Charlie murmurs, grabbing another prickly pear and starting to peel it, quietly grateful he won’t have to lie to Meyer.


End file.
